This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. A weekly lunch-time seminar series provides the opportunity for graduate students and staff to discuss topics of interest to small animal imaging through journal club discussions on assigned papers, and to share their research progress with others in the department and with local investigators. Visitors to the department or external investigators provide special seminar topics. The seminars are open to our staff, collaborators, the local Duke University community, and external collaborators. This responsibility for coordinating changes on a rotating basis for each semester. Topics / dates for the reporting period are listed below starting from most recent: SPRING 2011 1/12/11: Discussion of article led by John Nouls: U-SPECT-I: A Novel System for Submillimeter- Resolution Tomography with Radiolabeled Molecules in Mice, FJ Beekman, F van der Have, B Vastenhouw, AJA van der Linden, PP vanRijk,JPH Burbach, MP Smidt 1/19/11: Discussion of article led by John Nouls: continued discussion of last week's Beekman article 1/26/11: Martin Tornai (Radiology), Combining SPECT and CT for Dedicated Application Specific Extremity Imaging 1/27/11 Special seminar: Elena Dubikovskaya, PhD, Chemistry Faculty Recruit, Imaging Beyond the Proteome 2/9/11: Darin Clark: Phase Contrast X-ray Imaging - Part I 2/16/11: No journal club due to SPIE meeting 2/23/11: Darin Clark: Phase Contrast X-ray Imaging - Part II 3/2/11: James Cook: Code Repositories and You 3/9/11: Spring Break 4/13/11: Matthew Freeman: "The Current State of Alzheimer's Disease Imaging" 4/20/11: Alexandra Badea: "Automated Brain Segmentation" 4/27/11: Zackary Cleveland: "So what is this T1 thing, and where does it come from?" 5/4/11: Guest Speaker Zbigniew J. Kabala: "Computational Modeling" 5/11/11: Daniela Husarik (Radiology): "Tumor Perfusion Imaging with Contrast Enhanced Ultrasound" SUMMER 2010 05/12/2010: Luke Xie: Quantification of Aquaporin-2 05/19/2010: Chunlei Liu: "Susceptibility Tensor Imaging" 05/26/2010: Ergys Subashi: "The mathematical basis of image registration" 06/02/2010: Alex Badea: "(MR) Imaging plasticity" FALL 2010 8/4/10: Ergys Subashi: k-space sampling strategies 9/1/10: special seminar: Dr. Xin Zhou, from Cal Berkeley "Hyperpolarized 129Xe NMR/MRI Signal Amplification by Gas Extraction (Hyper-SAGE) and Remote Detection of a Xenon Biosensor" 9/15/10: GA Johnson: Grant Writing 9/22/10: GA Johnson: Grant Writing 9/29/10: GA Johnson: Grant Writing 10/6/10: Bastiaan Driehuys: What I've learned reviewing grants 11/3/10: James Cook: TOPCAT program 11/10/10: special seminar: John Hazle 'Small Animal Cancer Imaging' 11/17/10: Tim Turkington (Radiology) Clinical applications of PET in oncology 12/1/10: Tim Turkington (Radiology PET: new radiotracers, time-of-flight PET, computationally efficient PET image reconstruction and integration of PET/MR 12/8/10: Review of 'ultrasound microscanning', in preparation of next week's talk 12/15/10: Gregg Trahey (BME)Advanced applications of ultrasound